Minako Aino (PGSMLA)
Minako Aino '(愛野美奈子 ''Aino Minako) es una de la principales protagonistas del Live Action de Sailor Moon: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Live Action. En este Live Action actúa tanto como Sailor V como Sailor Venus, aunque a diferencia de otras versiones, en esta ocasión también es una famosa cantante en el universo de Sailor Moon. En sus canciones a veces hace alusión a su alter ego como Sailor V, como por ejemplo en la canción 'C'est la vie '(Así es la vida) que la pronunciación puede hacer alusión a su alter ego 'Sailor V '(Sērā V) Minako Aino Tiene una actitud bastante tranquila, pacífica y calmada, así como también es seria. No suele sonreír a menudo. Cuando se muestra ante sus otras compañeras es bastante distante y reacia a tratar mucho con ellas, incluso cuando les muestra su veradera identidad como Sailor Venus no quiere acercarse a ellas. En parte porque cree que las chicas carecen de foco, pero sobretodo debido a que tiene una enfermedad terminal y teme que si se acerca demasiado a las chicas y se hace amiga de ellas, cuando le llegue la hora ellas puedan estar triste. Apariencia Idol y normal Es una chica de cabello lacio castaño oscuro, casi negro, y con un pequeño fleco perfectamente cortado. Su ojos son de color castaño también. Generalmente suele llevar ropas de tonos oscuros. Sailor Senshi Cuando se transforma en una Sailor Senshi, independientemente de si es Sailor V o Sailor Venus, tiene el pelo rubio bastante largo, hasta la cintura, y ligeralmente ondulado. Para decorarlo se pone un lazo rojo con un corazón rosa en el centro que cae con unas tiras de piedras preciosas. A partir de cierto punto del live action lleva una corona plateada que la representa como "La princesa de la luna" por quién se hace pasar para proteger a la original. Ataques Como Sailor Senshi tiene ciertos ataques en el Live Action, el manga y las dos versiones del anime. *'''Crecent Boomerang *'Sailor Planet Attack' *'Venus Love-Me Chain' *'Rolling Heart Vibration' *'Venus Love and Beauty Shock' Etimología Aino '''(愛野): El kanji '''Ai (愛) significa en japonés amor, en alusión a su frase como guardiana (La del amor y la belleza) mientras que el kanji 'no '(愛) significa de ''(pertenecer, preposición) '''Minako '(美奈子) 'Mina '(美奈) significa en japonés gente, personas mientras que el kanji 'ko '(子) significa niña, chica. '''Sailor Venus/Sailor V '''Viene debido a su otro alter ego como ''Princesa del planeta Venus. '' Curiosidades *En el Live Action, tiene seis canciones propias (C'est la vie, Part of the love in me, Venus over my shoulder, Romance, Kiss!Kiss! Bang!Bang!, Sayonara~Sweet Days, Happy Time y Happy Life. **Incluso tiene otra canción más llamada: Inner Senshi called Friends. *En el Live Action, Minako crea una mascota llamada Nako Nako. *A diferencia del manga, Minako logra hacerse cantante y se convierte en la ídolo de Usagi, mientras que en el manga soñaba con convertirse en una cantante famosa. *Su carácter en el manga y en el Live Action son totalmente opuestos. Categoría:Idol Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Otras series Categoría:Idol de otra serie